1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a dental crown extractor, particularly to such an extractor employing self-contained percussive means.
2. Description of Prior Art
In dentistry, it is sometimes necessary to remove a cast restoration (crown) of gold or other material which is attached to or arround the occlusal surface of a tooth by cementation. Prior art removal methods comprised grinding off the crown; drilling a hole and prying off the crown; use of a mallet and chisel; use of a screw and wrench or other types of screw-lever devices; use of a slaphammer; use of hydraulic elevators; use of various prying instruments; and use of adhesive removers operable by the patient's own jaws. Each of these methods had significant drawbacks; they were either awkward to implement, created excessive force, thereby tending to damage the restored tooth, required excessive labor, required expensive and unreliable instrumentation, damaged the crown itself unnecessarily, and/or had various other drawbacks.
Accordingly several objects of the present invention are to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of prior art crown removers. Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description.